


Loneliness Won't Last For Long

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pack Feels, Puppy Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris had felt the same way after he lost his wife, this sense of loss. He spent the first couple days thinking it was just a horrible dream, but that hadn't been so. At least then there was his father to deal with, a manipulated daughter. Now there was nothing to occupy his time until he could fully compartmentalize everything regarding his daughter's death. He had no one but himself.</p>
<p>Or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness Won't Last For Long

**Author's Note:**

> This idea totally hit my mind when Chris said he could compartmentalize everything but Isaac looked like he would have a break down when he said he couldn't. So this kinda came to mind. This isn't a shipping fic, sorry.
> 
> All errors are my own because I haven't the faintest clue where Derek is at and I'm impatient.

Chris felt lost. He just stood in the hallway, staring at the closed door. He couldn't bring himself to open it. Sure, he knew that there were times when that door would open and close, but he kept it to a minimum. Part of him could not bring himself to actually disturb Allison's room, no matter how much he wanted to just open the door and see his daughter just waking up from her sleep and complaining about how she didn't want to go to school.

He had felt the same way after he lost his wife. He spent the first couple days thinking it was just a horrible dream, but that hadn't been so. At least then there was his father to deal with, a manipulated daughter. Now there was nothing to occupy his time until he could fully compartmentalize everything. He had no one but himself.

He sighed as he wandered down the hall, spotting the folded up blanket on couch. He didn't know why he smiled at the sight, but he did. He just wandered over and placed it back on the back of the couch before going to make himself some breakfast.

It was an uneventful day, mostly just him trying to get work done. He managed to get a lot done, probably an unhealthy amount as he didn't even bother to take a break for anything, except to get some coffee. He had completely tuned out the world, which was why he was so startled to hear the voice.

"You should be sleeping, Mr. Argent." Chris set the papers down that he had been reading quite quickly, a hand already on the gun he kept hidden under his desk. But he knew the owner of the voice was harmless.

"I was just trying to finish up some work." He finally glanced at the clock. It was one in the morning. Seriously? "Shouldn't you also be sleeping, Isaac?" He glanced at the teen, who just shrugged.

"I'm used to not sleeping much, sir." Chris rubbed the bridge of his nose, releasing his hold on his gun. He set the papers down and got up.

"As am I." He lead the werewolf out of his office, shutting off the light and closing the door behind them.

"It's not healthy." Isaac's voice was gentle. "People cope differently with loss... My brother got distant and quiet, my father began to drink and got violent." Blue eyes looked up from the floor, startling Chris a little with the raw emotion in them. "You're tossing yourself into your work. It's not healthy." Chris really wanted to shrug the words off, wanted to ignore that Isaac had boldly called him out of such a thing. But part of him didn't think he could, especially not when the teen actually spoke of his family.

"And how do you cope?" The words were out of his mouth before he could think about what he was asking.

"I can't." Isaac left to the living room, settling down on the couch and tugging the blanket off the back to wrap himself up in it. "I just do my best to ignore the pain, but I don't think I ever get over loss." Chris wandered over, gently encouraging Isaac to lay down.

"She wouldn't want you to stay upset over her death." That was just how Allison was, and both of them knew it.

"Mr. Argent?" Isaac grabbed Chris' hand before he got up to leave.

"Yeah, Isaac?" Chris looked back at the teen who had been sleeping on his couch pretty much every night for the two weeks since Allison's funeral.

"She wouldn't want you to stay upset over her death, either." Isaac released the hunter to snuggle into the blankets. Chris just stood there for a minute before quietly heading out of the room. But he swore he heard Isaac mutter "Thank you for always leaving the window open for me" before he left the room.

Like usual, Isaac was gone by morning. It made Chris sigh and run his fingers through his short hair. He finally brought himself to go into Allison's room. He needed to pack things up, but didn't even know where to begin. He guessed with her clothes. He knew they would be good items to donate. He put a couple things aside, since he had overheard Scott and Stiles trying to convince Lydia to take Malia shopping since she really could use new clothes. It was hard just to pack items into the boxes, but by noon he was done with clothes and some of Allison's books.

He began to place things aside that he figured could go to her friends. There were protective items that Chris figured would be useful to Stiles. He really didn't know much on Lydia, regardless of how many times she came over the house and Allison talked about her, but he settled on handing over to her the family's book on creatures on a flashdrive, merely a copy but he figured it could help her learn about what she is.

In his search, he discovered notes that had survived his wife's wrath and filled a small box with them, including the pictures of Allison and Scott that he found slightly sticking out of a book. He placed a small stuffed teddy bear Scott had given his daughter in the box and called it a day of trying to sort out what to give to Scott.

All that was left was Isaac. This made Chris sigh and just ignore everything until the entire room was boxed up. He moved the boxes for the members of the pack out of the room and into his office. He worked on boxing things up and keeping them separate from the ones for the pack. It felt weird moving again, but he knew he couldn't stay here.

He was barely awake when he heard the sound of the window opening and the soft steps that dared to falter outside his bedroom door. "You can come in, Isaac." His words were gentle, as he invited the werewolf to enter his room. And Isaac did. Chris could see the upset look on Isaac's face, and it made the hunter slightly regret never letting the teen know about his moving.

"Are you going away?" There was something childish to the way Isaac said the words. Chris didn't see a teen. No. He saw a child who was afraid of losing what little bit of normalcy had settled in.

"Across town." Isaac settled on the floor next to the bed, leaning against it. "I purchased a new house. It's a little smaller than my first one here, but it'll be a new start." He reached out and gently placed a hand on Isaac's head, ruffling his hair.

"So you're not leaving town?" Chris couldn't understand where Isaac would get the idea he would be leaving the town. But he could also see the way Isaac relaxed at realizing he wasn't leaving Beacon Hills.

"No, I'm not." Chris finally knew what to give Isaac. It was fitting. "You should probably sleep, Isaac. It's late." Isaac nodded to the words, getting up and heading out to the living room. Chris rolled over and went back to sleep. It didn't come easy but eventually it came.

In the morning, Isaac was gone. Chris packed up his car with the boxes from his office and drove them to his new house, setting them into the room he had decided would be his new office. He brought the boxes that he decided would be donated off to a donation center. He packed up most things that wouldn't be needed tonight or tomorrow morning, which he brought to his new house. He also removed some things from the house that had remained there since the house went into foreclosure.

The apartment was so empty by evening. It looked like he barely lived there, which after tomorrow... he wouldn't be. It felt so wrong to move, like he would be abandoning the memory of his daughter. But he knew that she would never leave him completely because she still lived on in his heart.

That night, there was no visit from Isaac. It left Chris awake all night, worrying over the teen. He and Isaac barely bonded, but he had taken comfort in knowing that Isaac was slowly growing better. But without him here, Chris could only hope that he had just fallen asleep and slept the night in the McCall household.

The next morning, Chris rented a U-Haul truck and moved the beds. He had been surprised to see Derek at his door, actually willing to help him move. There was little talk between them, mostly on the move and how Derek was sorry for Chris' loss. But it wasn't until they had finished moving all the last items into Chris' new home that Derek finally broke his silence.

"No one can find, Isaac." Chris froze at the words.

"What do you mean no one can find him?" Chris stared down the former Alpha.

"Whenever we pick up his scent, he's long gone." Derek sighed.

"We'll find him, Derek. I don't believe he'll do anything stupid." Chris jumped into his car, bringing Derek back to his old apartment so Derek could get his car. "Just keep looking. I'll start my search, too. And I'll call you if I find anything." Both got out and Derek nodded.

"Thanks," Chris was surprised to see that the younger male really seemed to be alarmed by Isaac's behavior. But he shook it off and went back into the apartment. He slowly took out the last boxes, the ones that would go to Allison's friends. He locked all the windows and took one last look around the empty apartment. Nothing had been left behind, nothing forgotten.

"Goodbye, Allison." He whispered before closing and locking the door. He stopped by the building manager's office, dropping off the key, before leaving.

First he stopped by the McCall house, finding it in a state of panic. A worrying Scott just pacing back and forth while Stiles tried to keep him calm. Melissa helped him bring the boxes into the house once Chris realized it wasn't just Scott in here but all of Allison's friends.

"They're not sure where Isaac would have gone." Chris nodded at Melissa's words.

"Have you seen him?" Scott nearly jumped Chris as soon as he entered the living room.

"No. It's not why I'm here." Everyone seemed to eye the boxes. "I'm here to deliver these. I thought... You guys might find use in them." Chris handed the box in his arms to Scott. "She'd certainly want you to have these." Scott glanced through the box while Chris grabbed the next box and handed the next box and handed it to Stiles. "Here, me and Allison had talked of trying to prepare you for the supernatural. Here's just a starter kit, but my doors will always be open to teach you how to actually use weapons and hunting techniques." Chris was surprised by the shocked look on Stiles' face. "Oh, and give these to Malia." He handed over the box of clothes to Stiles. "And Lydia..." Chris turned to face the girl whom was the closest to his daughter. He dug into his pocket and held out the flashdrive. "I trust you with this. It's my family's beastiary. I did manage to find out more on banshees and updated it for you so you can have a good read." Lydia accepted the flashdrive.

"What about Isaac? Are you going to help us find him? He took everything with him." Chris didn't know why he smiled at Scott's words but he did.

"I think he's waiting for me. He's fine." Chris turned away and left the house. He drove rather quickly to his new house. Sure enough, Isaac was sitting on the front steps.

"Why'd you buy _this_ house?" Chris wasn't sure if it was anger Isaac was displaying or if he was just hurt.

"I thought it could use some fond memories." Chris walked up the steps and unlocked the front door. He left it open, Isaac trailing in after him. "Your room is the same room," Chris headed to living room. "Most of your things are still in there." The hunter saw the way Isaac was hesitant on going up the stairs, but eventually he went up them. And Chris just wandered into the kitchen to unpack dishes.

Isaac stood in the doorway to his bedroom. There were still a couple old posters on the walls. His desk was still there, but the bed was new. It smelt of Allison through the new sheets that were resting on top for him to put on it. It made the small room seem smaller. He honestly never thought he would ever step foot back here. He gently put his things down and made the bed. He knew the smell of Allison would bleed into the sheets. It had been a while since anyone slept in the bed, but even still... He could still smell her and it was calming.

Isaac was slow at leaving the bedroom, Chris noted. He had shot everyone a text that Isaac was fine and with him. Chris was still working on putting away kitchen items, but had found most of the plates. He barely heard Isaac enter the kitchen, noting the other was soft on his feet. "Time will heal everything, or so we tell ourselves. Sometimes making new memories to overpower the bad ones... It's the only way to numb the pain of a horrible place." Chris spoke up, placing pots into a lower drawer near the oven.

"Why did you give me my own room?" Isaac's voice was soft to Chris' ears.

"I figured you'd be wanting one. It'd be better than having you continue to sleep on the couch. Better question is how you knew I purchased your old house?" Chris' voice was gentle as he spoke, well aware how fragile the teen seemed to be while in this home.

"I... I followed you earlier." Isaac attempted to shrug it off, Chris noted.

"Thought I would really leave you behind." Chris figured. "Anyway... I was thinking of talking with Melissa... Mrs. McCall." Chris corrected himself. While he was slowly getting used to talk with the Scott's mother, he wasn't sure if it was alright for him to be too formal when addressing her.

"About what?" Chris turned around to see Isaac taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"You don't really have a family... I don't have a family..." Chris slowly moved to take a seat at the table.

"Yes." Chris was surprised by the response. He began to chuckle and smiled.

"You didn't even let me finish." Isaac's smile was slightly shaky.

"I don't know why, but I felt like you were going to say you wanted to adopt me. Melissa's only my temporary guardian." Isaac stared at the table. "And, although you're a hunter and I'm a werewolf, I feel comfortable here." Chris reached out slowly and ruffled Isaac's hair, smiling.

"Allison would want us to be like this, like family." Chris could feel those blue eyes watch him as he went to go back to putting away items from the boxes. "You seemed interested in those ring daggers before... I can teach you to use them. And not just them... About your werewolf abilities." He knew he had Isaac's attention. "Werewolves aren't just killing machines, they can be the best protectors this world has ever seen. And I trust Allison's judgement when it comes to you and Scott. You'll do great things." He was slightly startled when Isaac appeared at his side, gazing at him almost in awe.

"Yes... to everything." Chris placed a hand on Isaac's shoulder.

"But there will be rules." Isaac seemed to deflate a little.

"You will never abandon your pack. You need them and they need you. And I don't want anything to happen to them if you start neglecting them." The faint smile on Isaac's lips told Chris all he had to know on this matter. "How does Saturdays sound for pack bonding? Humans and wolves, teens and adults, just spending a night to actually get to know each other better. A pack is a family, just being friends isn't the same. And I'm sure the pack could use it to heal from not only things that happened with the Alpha pack in town but also the Nogitsune. And don't think I haven't noticed how distant everyone is from Derek, how Stiles has become distant, and also how no one knows how to treat Malia." Chris crossed his arms.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to act around Derek. He's the one who turned me and then abandoned me. I know he was protecting me, but it hurt." Isaac became quite interested in the floor.

"Then you should talk to him. It's what this pack night will be for. Hunters have tradition for saying their emotions before a battle, for taking time to remember what they have. A pack night would be the same thing. Plus, werewolves need more bonding than humans do." Isaac nodded.

"Alright."

"Also, you'll go to college. Alright? It doesn't matter where you go or what you study, but I want you to become something, Isaac. I want all of you guys to become something. I know you are all bright kids." Isaac blinked, looking at Chris.

"O-Okay." Isaac knew he had some work to do if he was to actually get into college. It was junior year and he was supposed to be concerned with that type of stuff. But he had never thought he could be a college kid before.

"I expect you to go out with your friends, stay out late, and be a teen." Chris went back to unpacking the last few items. "Oh, and one more thing. I expect you to call me Chris." He didn't know why he knew that Isaac was smiling, but he did.

"Alright, Chris." Isaac seemed to test out the elder male's name.

"Now, how about just giving everyone in the pack a call. Even though the house is only half put together, it's put together enough to start the tradition of pack night." Chris caught Isaac's wide smile before the teen left and began calling numbers. Chris took his own break to call for pizzas.

They managed to get most of the living room put together, including bringing in extra seating, by the time people began to arrive. There wasn't much wait between the arrival of the McCalls, the Stilinskis, and the Yukimuras before the pizza. There was idle chit chat over pizza and laughter before the doorbell was ringing. Isaac was surprised to see Peter, Derek, Lydia and Malia all together. Lydia and Peter were arguing, while Malia and Derek looked like they wanted to rip their throats out. Isaac began to laugh as he walked away from the door, confusing pretty much everyone.

Chris smiled at hearing the laughter, having only seen the teen moping around. Everyone settled in for the movie. Although Chris wanted to roll his eyes anytime someone tossed popcorn at the television screen because the characters were being dumb, he could see how everyone seemed to just relax. And, when the movie was finished, everyone began to just talk.

"So, welcome to the first pack night." Chris smiled. "How about making it a weekly thing?" There was silence for a minute.

"How about we have it at my house next week." Scott smiled brightly, looking at his parents for their support, both nodding.

"My house the week after!" Stiles nearly jumped out of his seat.

"We'd be more than happy to host you guys one week, too." Chris was surprised to hear the response from Mr. Yukimura. Chris had been surprised just to see them show up, but he was glad to actually be able to include them. After the nogitsune, he figured it would be helpful having more people involved in supernatural affairs who might know something he doesn't.

"I suppose I could open up my home-"

"No!" Most of the teens shut Peter down, making most of the adults laugh.

"The loft would also be available for pack nights," Derek shrugged.

"But it's more than just getting together and watching movies. I know Derek and Peter know what I'm about to say, also Isaac. But a pack is not just a group of friends, it's a family. It doesn't mean just watching movies and eating food together. It means talking and repairing holes that threaten to tear the family apart. You're never going through anything alone and need to know that you can trust and rely on the pack. Even though we're humans, wolves, kitsunes, and a coyote, we can be a pack. But everyone needs to work to keep the pack strong and get over differences." Chris took a deep breath. "It had been Allison's idea, pack night and wanting everyone to get along. We used to watch movies when she was little and always talk afterwards when it was easier to speak our minds." Everyone was quiet.

"Derek, don't leave again. Don't abandon us again... Don't abandon me again." Isaac's voice shook, surprising everyone.

"I'm here to stay, Isaac." Isaac nodded.

"I'm sorry guys, about nearly killing you." Stiles' hands clutched at his pant legs at his spoke.

"Stiles, we've all forgiven you. Besides, it was the nogitsune and not you. Alright? So stop blaming yourself." Scott reached over to place a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I seriously think there just needs to be a group hug." Lydia flipped some strands of hair over her shoulder. The words, especially coming from Lydia, seemed to stop everyone in their tracks. But Kira was quick to tug Stiles into a hug, Scott joining in and tugging Isaac in, who grabbed Malia. Scott snuck out a hand to tug Lydia in, who pretended to be reluctant in joining. Even the adults soon joined in.

"We're pack." Scott declared. "All for one and one for all." There was a collective groan throught out the group.

"Scotty, tell me you did _not_ just quote  The Three Musketeers," Stiles groaned but everyone laughed at Scott's sheepish grin.

Chat became a little more lighthearted after that, mostly joking, until people began to leave. First it was Lydia and Malia, then the Yukimuras, then the Stilinskis. Derek left with Peter after giving Isaac a strong hug. It left him and Chris with the McCalls. Light chat going on between Rafael and Chris regarding the supernatural. Isaac wandered back over and sat down on the floor next to Chris' chair. He didn't know why he did it, but it just felt right. It felt like how he did when he was a little child, before his mom died, and he would sit in front of his father's chair when they would watch a baseball game together.

"You're really going to stay with Mr. Argent?" Scott's voice was quiet as he tugged Isaac aside while everyone said their goodbyes. The brief topic of Chris adopting Isaac had come up. It only took Melissa glancing between the two before thinking it'd be best.

"Yeah, Scott. You have your own family and I've felt like an intruder. I mean, you and your mom were amazing for taking me in, but Chris... he has no one and I have no one. I think I might need him right now as much as he needs me." Scott nodded and hug him.

"Alright. I'll stop back in the morning and help you finish unpacking the house." Isaac knew Scott would come over regardless of what he said.

"I think I'm not as afraid of this house as I thought I would be." Scott grinned at Isaac's words.

"Because you're creating new memories to overpower the painful ones." Scott squeezed his shoulder before Melissa came over to hug Isaac goodbye, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"If you need anything, call." Isaac nodded. Soon, it was just him and Chris. They began to pick up everything in silence. Isaac could smell the scent of sadness. It was nice, even he knew, to have everyone around. You could forget your loss and everything that had been upsetting you.

"Things will get better," Isaac's words startled Chris who turned his attention to the teen.

"They will." They placed the dishes into the dishwasher, left overs into the fridge, before heading to their bedrooms for some well deserved sleep.

Chris was surprised he slept through the night, having figured nightmares would have claimed Isaac. But the teen hadn't made a sound the entire night. Chris got up and stretched as he walked down the hall, staring at the closed door that lead to Isaac's room. He smiled gently before heading on down the stairs.

Chris no longer felt lost. He knew that he could have opened that door. Even though it wouldn't lead to reveal his daughter, it didn't hurt. He knew he had a teen in his charge who needed him. Knew that if he opened the door, he'd be met by a child who would complain, half asleep, about not wanting to go to school even though it was Sunday.

There was still a feeling of loss, but it just wasn't as overpowering as it used to be. He had to be strong and fully compartmentalize because he knew Isaac couldn't. He wasn't on his own anymore. He had someone he had to protect.

Chris sighed as he passed the living room, unsure why he even looked at the couch. The blanket still rested on the back, not having been moved since it was placed there the night before. Perhaps it was just a reminder of how Isaac would sleep on the couch in his apartment. Now he had his own room so he didn't need this anymore.

As he entered the kitchen, he was suddenly surprised at not realizing the smell of breakfast before. Isaac stood there, still looking half asleep, trying to flip pancakes onto a plate. The werewolf turned around and gave him a wide smile.

"Morning. I made breakfast."

The feeling of being lost was gone, Chris knew. Because now he had another child to take care of and he would protect this one.


End file.
